


Two Truths and A Lie

by birdy_blue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdy_blue/pseuds/birdy_blue
Summary: this is really short and really not my best work but i promised some people on pinterest i'd write it (shout out out to you guys! here it is!) so i wrote it. based off a tumblr thing about the avengers playing 2 truths & a lie and peter saying a building fell on him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Two Truths and A Lie

They were all sitting around the living room when Peter piped up. 

“Hey! We should play two truths and a lie!” 

Everyone looked around at each other, more than a little confused. It was Natasha who agreed first, always happy to participate in a light hearted game. Plus, she was great at guessing people’s secrets. 

“Sure, I’ve heard of that one,” she said with a grin. After that, everyone figured they might as well try one round. 

“Well, who wants to go first?” Tony asked after they’d determined who was playing. 

“I will! It was my idea after all,” Peter said. “Okay, here goes: I’m small, my eyes are green, and once a whole building fell on me, and I almost died!” His tone indicated that he thought this was really cool. Tony’s face indicated that he did not. 

“Well, you’ve got the idea, but you should make it harder for everyone, kiddo,” Tony said. 

“His eyes are brown,” Pepper interjected. Tony stopped talking and looked at her, then at Peter. 

“A building did what?” Tony was ready to go on a whole paternal rant about safety on the job, especially around falling buildings. 

“Hey, I’ll go next,” Steve said, trying to pull the attention away from Peter, who looked like he was definitely regretting ever suggesting this game. “Umm…” Everyone watched as he tried to think of something to say. 

“My birthday is the fourth of July…” He started, then looked at Natasha, who was pursing her lips, trying not to laugh. 

“Of course it is,” she muttered. He shot her a glare, which only made her giggle more. 

“I’ve eaten an entire cheesecake, and…” He looked wildly around the room, like maybe there was an answer hidden in the walls. His eyes landed on Natasha, who was still snickering. “And I’ve kissed Natasha,” he finished triumphantly. The whole room fell deadly silent. Natasha’s face went still, the look most often called ‘the calm before the storm.’ Then Tony burst out laughing. 

“You really think she’d let you kiss her? No way, Steve. In your dreams,” he said. Pepper put a warning hand on his knee, and he batted it away. “You’ve gotta make it harder for us, buddy. God, do none of you know how to play this game?”   
No one else said anything. Pepper put her hand back on Tony’s knee, and he shut up. 

“It was for a mission, actually,” Natasha said. Everyone looked at her, and her face flushed pink. “And I kissed him.” She glanced over at Steve, who was smirking. “If you must know, he really isn’t that good a kisser,” she added. It was a losing battle not to laugh at the look on Steve’s face, even Pepper couldn’t manage to hold in her giggles. 

“I think you should go next,” Steve said pointedly. 

“Okay,” Natasha said. “I’m fluent in five languages, I know who killed JFK, and I haven’t seen any of the Star Wars movies.” 

“You’ve definitely-” Steve started, but she cut him off with a sharp kick to the shin. 

“Yeah, you aren’t allowed to answer this time,” Peter said. “You’re her best friend. Okay, Ms. Romanoff, let me think.” 

“Well, I’ve definitely heard you speak more than English, so I can believe that you know five languages. I think the JFK thing is the lie,” Pepper said. “It’s just silly.”   
Natasha looked around the room. 

“Do you guys agree?” Everyone nodded, except Steve. She glanced at him, smirking. 

“You’re fluent in six languages,” he burst out. “But you said, you know, how-” He was working up to a bluster. Steve could bluster and stumble over his words like no one else. 

“I think that’s enough of this game for tonight,” Pepper said with a smile, coming to Natasha’s rescue. “This was a good idea, though, Peter.” 

“Yeah, we should do it again sometime,” he said excitedly. 

“Well, maybe,” Pepper said. 

As they were leaving, Steve leaned close to Natasha. 

“You know…?” She grinned up at him, pulling on her coat. She focused on the buttons, leaving him in suspense until her coat was closed. Then she shook her head and burst into laughter. 

“No! I have no clue, although I’d put good money on Bucky,” she said with a wink. 

“Nat! It’s two truths and a lie, not the other way around,” he complained, following her out the door. 

“I know, but it was worth it to see the look on your face. Can you blame me, really?” He hesitated, and then…

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't great but i hope you guys liked it...


End file.
